Super Mario Odyssey: Luigi Number One!
Super Mario Odyssey: Luigi Number One! is a spin-off of the 2017 Switch game: Super Mario Odyssey. In this story, it's takes Luigi's point of view on the adventure, during the events of Super Mario Odyssey. Luigi & and his new friend Steph (a Stetson hat, who been Cappy's friend ever since high school), will take down a new team of villains: the Bowser Baddies (led by Captain Goomba from Minion Quest). The kingdoms are the same as the original game, but with more additions. Story Our story begins at Mario & Luigi's house, where our green-clad hero, and his Polterpup are taking a snooze on the couch. All of a sudden, Luigi was startled by a cannon-ball explosion, waking him up. Luigi exits the house, to see Bowser's flagship hovering in the sky, where the intro of Super Mario Odyssey is occurring. Luigi manages to get on the ship, by hitching a ride on the anchor. Luigi then enters the ship, and tries to find Mario, but sees his brother get smacked off the ship. Devastated, Luigi angrily tries to take the fight to Bowser, but he gets hit by a Bullet Bill, sending him into the clouds, turning into a firework, sending Luigi to places unknown. Cap Kingdom Luigi wakes up, burned and singed from the Bullet Bill, to see many ghosts surrounding him. Luigi screams in horror and hides behind a tree, he then meets another ghost, who has a cowboy hat, and has a Southern/Texan accent. After calming Luigi down, he introduces himself as Steph, who seen Mario & Cappy move out of the kingdom, alive. Luigi is relived, and wants to follow his brother, but sees an airship populated by enemies, destroying the Spark Pylon, that was used to transport Mario to the Cascade Kingdom. Luigi then breaks down into tears, but Steph dries up his tears, and gives Luigi an idea to save their two friends from Bowser. Luigi then turns happy, and teams up with Steph. After getting used to Steph's powers, like capturing a Frog, Spark Pylon, and a Para-Goomba, they make it to the enemy airship, where a small team of common enemies (Goomba, Thwomp, Cheep-Cheep, Bullet Bill etc.) The Goomba, with the flag on his head and tuxedo introduces himself as Captain Goomba and the members of the newly created Bowser Baddies. The Bowser Baddies want to follow Bowser, after the captain got fired back in Minion Quest. Captain Goomba dispatches Paragloomer to take down the heroes. Despite his hat-tossing attack and flying ability, Frog Luigi took Paragloomer down in a quick manner. Worried, the rest of the Bowser Baddies flee. A taxi, commanded by a Sphnyx, flies by, and offers the duo a ride, after being asked five questions about the Cap Kingdom. Now, they are now in Mario & Cappy's pursuit Characters * Luigi * Steph * Bowser (Moon Kingdom) * King Boo (The boss, and overseer of the Bowser Baddies) (Cloud Kingdom/Moon Kingdom) * Bowser Baddies ** Captain Goomba (leader) (Bowser Kingdom) ** Paragloomer (A black Para-Goomba, who seems to be a pretty peppy one, despite his name. He uses his top-hat in battle) (Cap Kingdom) ** Sir Igniteus (A Bullet Bill with a hat and monocle. He speaks with a British accent, and is very sophisticated) (Sand Kingdom) Kingdoms Cap Kingdom (Bonneton) The first kingdom in the game. A gloomy, monotonous island, home to very black vegetation. Luigi will meet Steph in this world. The main attraction is the Top-Hat Tower, where a number of frogs, and friendly ghosts called Bonneters live. These Bonneters are known for building top-hat airships. Luigi will be traveling through the Top-Hat Tower, and a small sky arena, where the first Bowser Baddie: Paragloomer is fought. * Beginning in Bonneton: A small and basic level, where Luigi is running away from the ghosts. The level has bottomless pits, and some frogs. The level will end when he enters in the Central Plaza, where Luigi meets Steph. * Para-Goomba Patrol: A level where a number of Para-Goombas are patrolling the way to Top-Hat Tower. Luigi will have to hide in hat-shaped holes to get to the entrance of Top-Hat Tower. * Amphibian Ascent: A level, inside the Top-Hat Tower. Luigi will capture his first target: the frog. Frog Luigi must ascend the entire tower, swimming through pools, and avoiding Mini-Goombas. * Para-Goombas & Pylons: The level before the boss. Luigi will capture two new enemies: Para-Goombas, and Spark Pylons, to be transported to the sky arena, where he'll fight the Bowser Baddie team. * BOWSER BADDIE: Paragloomer: The first Bowser Baddie boss battle, Paragloomer will be spending the majority of the battle in the air. Luigi must use the Frog capture, to jump on the Paragoomba's head three times, to defeat him. After Paragloomer's defeat, Luigi will have a trivia time with Sphynx. Cascade Kingdom (Fossil Falls) The second kingdom of the game. The Cascade Kingdom is a prehistoric grass-covered mountainside, infested by Chain Chomps. The country is most known for its waterfall, gushing out gallons of water everyday out of a Triceratops skeleton. This place is very small, but has majestic landmarks, like the giant T-Rex, the previously mentioned Triceratops skeleton, and the fallen stone spire, hold many rock stones. There's no Bowser Baddie boss, but a Stegosaurus boss, will be crucial to get the Odyssey v.2. * Chain Chomp Catapult: After arriving here by Sphynx, Luigi gets dropped off in a small, murky cavern, populated by Chain Chomps. Luigi must capture these new enemies, to launch into a colossal rock, four times in order to make a ladder, to the outside world (and a Power Moon). * To the Top of the Big Stump: After getting above ground, Luigi continues through the mountainous area, to see a Power Moon located atop a large tree stump, Luigi must find a way to get up to the mountain, and get to the Power Moon, using Chain Chomp (or T-Rex) captures, and defeating Burrbos. * Caving through the Ancient Wall: Luigi sees that the Ancient Wall is broken, Luigi will go through an 8-bit themed stage, collecting Moon Shards to get the Power Moon on the Fossil Fall Heights. The level's layout is similar to the 8-bit section Mario uses to get to Fossil Falls Heights. * Stegosaurus' Den: Luigi discovers a mysterious pipe on the Fossil Falls Heights battlefield. Luigi then enters into the cave of the ferocious Stegosaurus. The den is over a pool of poisonous water, where a green clone of the Odyssey, is getting attacked and thrashed around the dinosaur. Luigi will usually use Chain Chomp captures to get through walls. * '''BOSS BATTLE: Stegosaurus: '''The first non-Bowser Baddie boss. A Stegosaurus is brutally beating up a T-Rex. Luigi must capture the T-Rex to battle the Stegosaurus. The T-Rex must bite the dino's tail and swing around to a wall three times. After that, Luigi will get the Odyssey, and leave. Sand Kingdom (Tostarena) Tostarena is the third kingdom in the game. It's the desert region of the kingdom, populated by lively skull people called Tostarenans, who go through make pains to make the desert recommendable as possible. While the frozen ice tunnels, and the refreshing oasis are very remarkable, the main attraction of the Sand Kingdom is the Inverted Pyramid, where the Binding Band lies. Luigi & Steph seems have arrived after Bowser took the ring, and Mario taking out Knucklotec. Luigi will spend time in the western part of the ruins, where enemies prowl all over the desert. There's also This is the first of the many Big Kingdoms, where they'll be lots of more Power Moons than usual. * Dangerous Desert Road: The way to the west is to get to the Moe-Eye Habitat, by getting to Tosterana Ruins, but the Bowser Baddies are here to cause some trouble. Luigi can't tale the normal way, because he'll be shot down, so Luigi will have to enter a door, to a course, full of Chinchos. Luigi will also be introduced to the Bullet Bill capture. * '''BOWSER BADDIE: Sir Igniteus: '''Sir Ignitueus will act similarly to a normal Bullet Bill, except with attacks, that use fire. The Bullet Bill boss moves around like a rocket, launching bombs, leaving lava pools. To defeat him, Luigi must throw his cap at the bombs, hitting Sir Igniteus, leaving him unconscious. Luigi must jump on his head three times to defeat him. * Moe-Eye Bridge: To get to the western side, there's a long invisible bridge, only seen by Moe-Eyes. Luigi will get to the Moe-Eye habitat, to capture a stone creature, to see the bridge. The problem is the invisible Bullet Bills will be shot out of cannons at the western side. After getting to the end of the bridge, a Jaxi will give him a Power Moon. * Jaxi Taxi: The Jaxi, who gave Luigi a Power Moon, will give him a ride for thirty coins. The Jaxi ride is very bumpy, through a dangerous course. The course will take place at night, so Chinchos will be common here. The ride continues through deep ruins, where the Jaxi can run through a pool of poisonous wastes. At the end, Luigi must search for a Power Moon hidden in a sarcophagus. * Moon Shards in the Torture Chamber: The second Moon Shards course. The pharaoh general, is about to crush the duo, using a spiked ceiling. Luigi must hurry to collect all five Moon Shards in the matter of one-hundred seconds. Collecting the Power Moon will shut down the torture chamber, and open the door to get to the end. * Showdown in the Ice Cavern: Time to take down the pharaoh general! Luigi will go deeper into a frozen wasteland. This level is full of Goombas, which will be useful to avoid slipping on the icy floor. Mario will also use Moe-Eye & Bullet Bill captures to get to the end. * '''BOSS BATTLE: Pharaoh Wreckses III: '''The pharaoh will be riding in a Chain Chomp chariot. Luigi can't capture a Chain Chomp, since they're wearing pharaoh headdresses. Luigi can capture a Bullet Bill, to guide to the pharaoh chariot. The chariot will be busted, and the pharaoh will worry. Luigi must capture another Bullet Bill to hit him again. Repeat this twice, and the Sand Kingdom is saved. Rewards Cap Kingdom * Black Top Hat (5 Hat Coins) * Black Tuxedo (10 Hat Coins) * Top Hat Tower Sticker (5 Hat Coins) * Para-Goomba Statue (5 Hat Coins) * Bonneter Airship Lamp (25 Hat Coins) Cascade Kingdom * Caveman Headgear (5 Wheel Coins) * Caveman Cloth (10 Wheel Coins) * Stegosaurus Sticker (5 Wheel Coins) * Burrbo Jar (5 Wheel Coins) * Fossil Fall Tub (25 Wheel Coins) Sand Kingdom * Sombrero (5 Pyramid Coins) * Poncho (10 Pyramid Coins) * Pharaoh Headdress (20 Pyramid Coins) * Pharaoh Armor (25 Pyramid Coins) * Tostarena Ruins Sticker (10 Pyramid Coins) * Potted Palm Tree (5 Pyramid Coins) * Wreckses III Sarcophagus (25 Pyramids Coins)